Un Corazon Roto
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Todo Comenzo cuando el timbre de la casa sono,en una noche fria.Un hermoso moises dejado frente a la puerta,con una bebe que se volvio el amor de su vida. Ahora la perdia,y lo unico que le quedaba, era la razon por la que la perdio. ExB


_**Bien, se que tengo historias que terminar, y en lugar de eso escribo esto. Pero es que si no saco esta idea no puedo escribir lo demas, espero les guste. Dedidco este fin a Anaksunamu, mi amiga linda que siempre anda escuchando mis ideas locas de one-shot y otros. Y a MitzukoO-Chan, la mondriga que solo me causa dolores de cabeza y me trata peor que una piñata en posada. Pero que tambien me da ideas para mis fincs. ademas que sus fincs son geniales!...si, Mitzu..he leido uno que otro, y me gusta...no dejo review...por que si no se te alza xD....pero prometo que dejare review de ahora en adelante, si tu me dejas. Y a todos los demas, dejenme review quee eso me hace feliz.**_

**_Disfrutenlo, y hago incapie especial en la cancion que me ha ayudado a inspirarme para este finc: Te hecho de menos, de Chayanne. Arribederchi!! o como se diga ¬¬'_**

**Un Corazon Roto**

_La lluvia caía sin cesar, el cielo oscuro a penas nos daba respiro. A diferencia de todos los presentes, yo no tenia una sombrilla que me cubriera, dejaba que el agua me tocara... no era para ocultar las lagrimas, por que a diferencia de Esme, mi madre, no podía sacar ni una sola, tal vez eso se debía a que mi corazón estaba muerto. Muerto como el ser que estaba encerrado en esa pequeña caja, donde se ocultaba el ser causante de mi existencia_

_-Por que la vida es apenas una exhalación, que se debe disfrutar a cada segundo, Y no debemos temer al ultimo momento, por que Dios nos enviara a sus ángeles para que nos besen y nos abracen y sin soltarnos nos llevaran al reino de los cielos, para conocer la paz en el reino del señor- mire al padre Weber, y de pronto sentí enojo por sus palabras, a la ves que una infinita paz._

_Si, mi ángel se iba…pero al menos, iba a donde siempre debió estar, pero era mi ser egoísta el que enojaba, yo quería a mi ángel aun_

_-Edward, mi pequeña, mi niña- lloraba mi madre, mientras me abrazaba buscando consuelo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de darme el propio._

_Mi hermano estaba cerca, sosteniendo a Rosalie que no paraba de llorar. Jasper no estaba, seguramente cuidando a Alice que se había quedado en el coche, pues no quería sacar al bebe con este clima._

_Mi padre trataba de sostener a mi madre, el también lloraba, se sentía inútil. Lo había dicho la noche anterior_

"_No se por que, Edward. Por que todos dicen que soy un excelente cirujano. Pero siento que ahora eso es falso…un excelente cirujano la habría traído de vuelta, un excelente cirujano no la hubiera dejado morir…sostuve su corazón tantas veces, hijo. El corazón de mi hija…y ahora no la salve" se lamentaba mientras sostenía un vaso de coñac entre sus manos, dolido y cansado. No pude decirle nada, solo mire el dolor de mi padre y me fui._

_Todos compartían su dolor, todos le lloraban. _

_Ángela, Ben…todos ahí, las enfermeras habían incluso cambiado su casual traje blanco de trabajo por un negro, en honor a ella. Suspire, todos derramaban lagrimas ¿Y como no? No llorarle a un ángel, era como una gran blasfemia a dios. _

_Un ángel que cambio la vida de cada, un ángel…que llego a mi, un día, sin mas._

_Recuerdo el día, mi madre no me cree y cuando era mas joven solo me miraba con ternura, pero según ella, un niño de mi edad no podría recordar eso y debo darle la razón, pues solo tenia un año y medio cuando ella lego a mi. Pero creo que desde el principio ella me cambio, para siempre._

La noche era fresca, en Chicago. Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de estar. Esme sostenía a la pequeña Alice entre sus brazos, con solo tres meses de nacida. Carlisle sostenía a un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes mientras lo alimentaba y trataba de controlar a un pequeño Emmett que jugaba con la papilla.

Claro de luna sonaba en algún rincón, en opinión de Esme, creía que eso mantendría tranquilo a l grupo de niños, pero como ella dijo, el único que al parecer lograba calmar era al pequeño Edward.

Esme no se preocupaba por tener a uno pequeño de cuatro años, uno de apenas un año y medio y una bebe; el día en que vio a Carlisle, ella decidió que quería tener a toda una familia con el. Y eso estaba teniendo.

-Ma' mida, ma' mida… ¡Ma'!- gritaba Emmett mientras tiraba la papilla y se reía de su juego, desde pequeño su risa lo marcaba. Esme lo miraba con ojos de amor, desde luego, Esme era una mujer que solo podía derrochar amor

-Emmett, amor. Come y tranquilízate o tu hermanita se despertara- El pequeño sonrío y empezó a comer mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios demandando silencio para luego reírse, Esme con el al igual que Carlisle.

El pequeño Edward, con su edad apenas y podía recordar los detalles, apenas y lograba recordar como Carlisle lo miraba, con absoluta devoción de padre y le hablaba mientras le contaba las maravilla de su trabajo, como doctor, salvar vidas era algo irreal, sostener la vida igualmente, sobre todo cuando tenia en brazos a una como la de el. Edward no entendía ni una sola de sus palabras, pero la voz fuerte y segura de su padre siempre lo tranquilizaba

Fue entonces el momento que la vida de todos cambio, con el sonido del timbre en la puerta. Esme miro hacia el vestíbulo

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba el reloj donde pasaban de las 7.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo…- decía Carlisle quien seguía de cerca de su esposa con el pequeño Edward en brazos

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron un moisés adornado con flores de Fresia, dentro, una pequeña niña…

-Oh, Dios, Carlisle- Dijo Esme mientras destapaba la sabana y Edward, a pesar de su edad, grabo en su mente la imagen que vio.

Sus ojos cerrados, mientras dormía, con sus manos pequeñas y llenas de hoyuelos colocadas frente a su pecho, su boquita medio abierta mientras algunos cabellos castaños se asomaban por su cabecita.

Tenía un vestidito rosado y la abrigaba una sabana blanca adornada de ovejitas saltarinas

-Es preciosa- murmuro Esme con la voz entrecortada ¿Quién pudo abandonar un bebe tan hermoso? Ella definitivamente no lo haría, jamás abandonaría a algo tan hermoso, y como para demostrarlo, apretó más contra si a la pequeña Alice

-Metámosla, hace frío- dijo Carlisle quien se las arreglo para tomar el moisés y acomodar al pequeño Edward a su costado, el cual no alejaba su vista de la pequeña.

La acomodaron en uno de los muebles individuales, mientras Esme demandaba tranquilidad a Emmett, que se movía inquieto por querer bajarse de su silla para ver lo que tenia a todos tan atrapados.

Esme acaricio el rostro de la pequeña y esta se removió para acercarse al calor mientras soltaba un gemido

-Oh, Es tan dulce, Carlisle-el asintió, pero su vista capto la carta que había en un rincón del moisés, lo tomo y lo abrió.

Dentro escrito, estaba:

**A quien corresponda: **

**Mi nombre es Rene Swan, y la niña que tienen ahora es mi pequeño ángel.**

**Primero que nada, quiero dejarles en claro que agradezco que tomen bajo su techo a mi niña, la ame desde el mismo momento en que sus ojitos se plantaron en mi. Sin embargo, la vida me esta traicionando y me obliga a abandonarla.**

**Daria mi vida por ella, pero al parecer el sacrificio es poco para el destino. Mi pequeña nació el 13 de septiembre del año pasado, comprenderán que su edad es de aproximadamente 1 año y dos meses y la he cuidado desde entonces aun sabiendo que tarde o temprano la tendría que abandonar. **

**Los doctores me diagnosticaron una enfermedad degenerativa que me esta consumiendo y que pronto habrá menguado mi vida. A excepción del retoño que tienen con ustedes, estoy sola en la vida, nadie a quien le pueda confiar mi bebe.**

**Mi esposo, era policía y murió poco antes de que nuestra hija naciera en un enfrentamiento con unos delincuentes.**

**Mi miedo mas grande es que mi hija crezca abandonada y sola, y jamás pueda sentir el amor que yo tanto deseo darle, pero que me es imposible.**

**Por favor, cuídenla y quiéranla…es lo único que les pide esta alma condenada. Y si es posible, díganle que la ame mas que a nada en mi vida, que siempre quise lo mejor para ella.**

**Le llamaba Isabella, no pude registrarla, ya que no serviría de mucho. Isabella es el nombre que deseo para ella, por favor…déjenle al menos eso, un recuerdo de mi para ella.**

**De nuevo, gracias por esto. **

Carlisle dejo de leer y después noto que dentro del sobre había dos fotos, en una estaba un hombre alto y de cabello castaño y un poco rizado y ojos chocolate al lado de una mujer de cabello corto, y sonrisa fácil. El hombre abrazaba a la mujer por atrás mientras que ponía sus manos sobre el gran vientre de la mujer, embarazada. La mujer sostenía entre sus manos la de su esposo, que parecía incomodo pero feliz y radiante.

La otra foto era solo de la mujer, con un bebe entre sus brazos mientras sonreía con amor absoluto hacia su hija, se veía demacrada y cansada, pero inmensamente feliz.

Esme toma la misma carta y la lee, mientras arrulla a Alice, Carlisle empieza a tener problemas con el pequeño Edward que se remueve por querer ver mas de cerca de la niña, este sede al final y deja al bebe cerca de la niña, rápidamente el niño trata de alcanzar la mano de la pequeña durmiente.

-Oh, Carlisle…-

-Lo se, amor, es una pena.- suspiro

-Carlisle, tenemos que quedárnosla, no la podemos abandonar- Carlisle mira a su mujer, y ve la absoluta bondad y amor que es capaz de poseer, verlo la hace amarla aun mas. Tiene tres hijos pequeños pero ella siempre tiene cupo para un ser mas en su corazón.

Carlisle no encuentra –ni quiere encontrar- un motivo para negarle su petición, al final asiente solemne y le sonríe a su esposa que en seguida sonríe a su vez

-Mañana hare el papeleo necesario, para que nuestra hija pueda estar con nosotros-

-Nuestra familia, Carlisle- dice mirando a sus hijos, Emmett a perdido interés y ahora se dedica a tratar de averiguar de que va esa masa verdosa que es su papilla. Alice sigue dormida en brazos de su madre y Edward no separa su vista de la nueva integrante.

-Isabella…-dice su padre viendo a la bebe

-Bienvenida a casa, Isabella- murmura Esme, mientras acaricia la manita de la bebe. Y algo sorprendente pasa, algo que se une a las muchas señales de que están destinados a estar juntos

-Bella…-dice la voz infantil de Edward con un esfuerzo-Bella- repite mientras trata de tomar la manita de la bebe, esta se remueve, como si a pesar de estar atrapada en el sueño, escuchara y le gustara lo que ha oído

-¡Edward!-grita emocionada su madre, con el corazón en la garganta y las lagrimas asomadas en sus ojos-Tus primeras palabras, mi niño-

-Bella- repite el bebe sin prestar atención a su madre, solo viendo a la bebe

-Si, hijo, Isabella, tu nueva hermanita-

-Bella- dice el con un puchero deformando su lindo rostro, su madre rie

-Parece que nuestro hijo, ya ha elegido un apodo para Isabella-

-¡Bella!- repite con énfasis el niño

-Lo siento, Edward. Bella- repite el padre mientras toma en brazos a la bebe, esta se remueve un poco, pero en cuanto siente el calor de los brazos del hombre rubio, se relaja y sigue soñando.

La niña sabe que ha llegado a un nuevo hogar, puede sentir el amor. Siente calor, siente que puede dormir…toda la noche, aquí la cuidaran, pero una parte de su mente de niña, se pregunta por la mujer que la tenia en brazos y lloraba con su vista clavada en sus ojos. La mujer que le decía adiós mientras le arrullaba con una nana que hablaba de caballitos.

Una mujer, que no volverá a ver salvo las dos únicas foto que ahora tiene en su poder el hombre, que será su padre. Una mujer que la abandono, pero que la quiso siempre…y ella también la querrá, por que se preocupo por su bienestar, y la dejo en el lugar mas perfecto del mundo. Con los Cullen.

Pero no fue todo como lo deseaban, había pasado exactamente una semana desde su llegada, cuando las nubes oscuras se presentaron.

Carlisle estaba haciendo su ronda en el hospital cuando su teléfono sonó, vio la llamada de Esme y en seguida supo que algo iba mal, ella solo llamaba directamente si era necesario, por lo general le dejaba un mensaje en su localizador y esperaba a que el se comunicara.

Contesto enseguida

-¿Esme?- pregunto dudoso

-¡Carlisle! Oh, Carlisle…-lloraba su mujer al teléfono, todo su cuerpo se tenso

-¿Esme, Cariño, que pasa?- la mujer lloraba descontrolada, apenas y podía contestar-Esme contrólate y dime que pa…-

-¡Bella!-grito la mujer, pero no fue necesario demás explicación, en ese momento una camilla entraba corriendo. Esme detrás de ella con el teléfono en la mano y los ojos rojos.

La camilla era ocupada por el pequeño bulto que era su bebe, Carlisle sintió que el corazón le desfallecía. Corrió hacia donde estaban.

Esme tenia en brazos a Edward que no paraba de llorar mientras que llevaba la carreola de Alice, Emmett con gesto serio y preocupado, por primera vez en su vida; apretaba el vestido de su madre entre sus manos.

Esme se abalanzo entre sollozos contra su esposo, aliviada de tenerlo ahí, el apenas y la pudo estrechar y consolar mientras sus ojos se desviaban a la niña que respiraba agitadamente a través de un respirador que le ponía el parademico.

-Déjenme a mi- dijo, no planeaba dejar que cualquiera tomara el caso de la niña, de su niña

-Carlisle, cuídala…Salva a Bella- el apenas asintió mientras corría a ver a su hija.

Las noticias no fueron buenas, descubrieron que el corazón de la niña tenia un defecto, y la pequeña no podía sobrevivir con el por mucho tiempo.

Al parecer había nacido así, pero el defecto no se había desarrollado hasta ese momento.

Tal vez cualquier persona mas se hubiera desentendido de eso, no había necesidad de cuidar a una niña que realmente no era su hija. El dinero, el tiempo y los cuidados no era algo que buscaban.

Devolver el producto defectuoso.

Pero Esme y Carlisle no eran como esas personas, ambos amaban a sus hijos. Y Bella ahora era uno de ellos.

Cuidados, medicamentos, amor…y esperar, esperar por una respuesta a sus plegarias.

Lo mas curioso, es que la pequeña Bella, solo encontraba consuelo si era recostada en la cuna junto a Edward.

Lloraba hasta más no poder, si era sacada y Edward por su parte hacia una pataleta. Pero ningún padre pensó en cambiar eso, Bella parecía mejorar y respirar mejor cuando dormía al lado de Edward.

Y así paso el tiempo, entre consultas y medicamentos. Pero también entre risas, aquello solo era una nube negra pero aun había sol alrededor de ellos, y los Cullen disfrutaban de eso.

Entonces, la vida les dio más. Cuando Bella ya tenía junto con Edward 5 años, y Emmett iba por los diez y Alice pasaba por los difíciles cuatro años donde todo era pregunta.

-Mami ¿Por qué tengo que arreglarme?- preguntaba la pequeña mientras trataba de jugar con su muñeca mientras Esme luchaba por hacer que Emmett se pusiera la camiseta bien

-Vienen unos tíos a visitarnos, querida-

-¿Y por que vienen?-pregunto, mientras se hacia a un lado para que Edward y Bella entraran en la habitación, quienes no se soltaban de la mano. Bella sonrío al ver a su hermano luchar por que no quería la camisa puesta

-¡Emmett tonto!- grito ella y el otro detuvo su lucha para sonreír a su pequeña hermana

-Cabeza de corazón- grito el y trato de bajar para ir a molestar su hermanita, quien en seguida fue cubierta por Edward, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que el hiciera.

-¡Leon!-grito el otro sin inmutarse, dejando por fin que su madre le colocara la camisa

-Chicos, por favor, tienen que verse presentables-

-¡Quiero chocolate, mami!- grito Alice, que a su corta edad ya había aprendido ha hablar bien, al igual que Bella y Edward.

-No dulces antes de la cena, Alice, lo sabes amor, te ponen hiperactiva- Esme siempre hablaba maternal pero con voz autoritaria

-¡Pero yo quiero chocolate ahora!- grito la niña

-Cállate, cabeza de huevo- dijo su hermano mayor riéndose

-¡No soy cabeza de huevo, tonto!-

-Cabeza de huevo- la pequeña niña grito y salio corriendo a tratar de golpear a su hermano, pero el niño se quito y la pobre termino sobre la cama.

Bella comenzó a reír junto con Edward y Emmett. De pronto, la niña se tomo el pecho y empezó a respirar agitada. Solo eso fue necesario para que todas las rodearan

Esme la miraba preocupada y Edward justo a su lado

-¿Cariño, te duele?- pregunto Esme llena de preocupación, la niña sonrío y negó con la cabeza

-ven, vamos a tomar tu medicamento- ella asintió y tomada de la mano de su madre, camino hacia la cocina, seguida de cerca de sus hermanos. Quienes peleaban por tener aunque sea un poco de contacto con su hermanita.

-¿Por qué, Bellita tiene que tomar eso?- pregunto asustada Alice mientras veía como su madre le daba un medicamento a la niña.

-Por que su corazoncito no esta funcionando bien, amor-

-¿Y eso ayuda a que el corazón de Bellita se repare?- pregunto, la madre miro a su hija y sonrío

-No, pero ayuda-

-Quiero que el corazón de Bellita funcione bien- chillo Alice

-Yo también, cariño, yo también-

-Pero mami, ya no me duele- dijo Bella-No quiero arruinar la cena, mami-

-No lo haces, amor- contesto la otra mientras besaba la coronilla de su hija

-Mama, yo se como el corazón de Bella estará mejor- dijo Edward en tono serio, lo cual en un niño de su edad lo hacia tierno

-¿Cómo, amor?-

-Le daré mi corazón a Bella, el mío si funciona. Compartiremos el corazón-

-Oh, cariño, que dulce. Pero no se puede-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Emmett mientras acariciaba a Bella y esta le sonreía

-Por que así no funcionan las cosas, cariño- respondió paciente su madre

-Pero quiero compartir el corazón con Bella para que ella no sufra- Esme miro a sus cuatro hijos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba encantada que cada uno de ellos, expresara su amor por su hija.

Todos sabían la verdad, ya les habían explicado que Bella no era realmente su hermana, tal vez fue duro para unos niños, pero a pesar de que las palabras fueron entendidas, nada cambio. Todos seguían queriendo a Bella.

Había amor en esa familia, y de eso estaba agradecida Esme.

Carlisle llego, y terminaron la preparación de la cena. Alice se las apaño –con ayuda de Emmett- para conseguir un poco de chocolate, y a esas horas corría por todas partes de arriba abajo. Usando a Emmett de caballito

Bella estaba sentada al lado de Edward, riendo del show de sus hermanos. Mientras Edward junto a ella practicaba las notas de piano, de su clase.

No importaba como, de alguna forma ellos estaban cerca.

La primera cosa que hizo Carlisle en cuanto los oídos de los niños no estuvieron cerca, fue hablar con Esme.

Había un donante, había una oportunidad para curar a Bella. Esme no cabía en su felicidad, al ver la luz al final del camino. Salud para su hija, eso era lo que pedía, y eso es lo que le ofrecían.

Llegaron las visitas, eran los señores Hale, parientes lejanos de Carlisle que venían de paso a la ciudad y decidieron pasar a visitar a la familia; venían con sus gemelos, unos niños de 8 años que parecían serios y tímidos.

Rosalie era rubia, y linda, con sus mejillas llenas de rubor y sus ojos azules distantes. No soltaba nunca la mano de su hermano, Jasper que tenía las mismas facciones que ella. No solo eso, los padres de la parejita, pidieron el favor a Carlisle y Esme de que cuidaran a sus hijos por un mes, mientras ellos iban a disfrutar una segunda luna de miel por las playas de México.

Una estancia que se volvió perpetua, cuando antes del mes, avisaron que la pareja había tenido un accidente y muerto en tal. Esme no dudo cuando se le vio la oportunidad de adoptar a los gemelos. A pesar de que Rosalie se la pasaba pelando con Emmett y Jasper siempre trataba de huir de la pequeña acosadora que se había vuelto Alice.

Sobre la operación de Bella, fue necesario esperar dos meses mas para por fin, ver las cosas, tiempo que paso internada en el hospital y junto a un Edward que se negaba en rotundo a alejarse mas de lo necesario.

La familia Cullen, era apreciada y querida por todos en el hospital, no solo por que Carlisle era uno de los mejores doctores, si no por que también cada miembro tenía una chispa y algo para dar a los demás.

Y todos esperaban lo mejor para esa familia.

-¡Mama mira soy doctor!- grito Emmett en la puerta, trayendo consigo una bata que le venia grande

-Emmett, tonto…deja eso- grito Rosalie a su lado

-¡Oblígame cara de hongo!-

-¡Mira mami!- grito Alice que se movía en una silla mientras un Jasper asustado trataba de bajarla de ahí

-Alice, cuidado con la pared- decía preocupado, los gemelos ya se habían acoplado a la familia, y a pesar de todo, querían a cada miembro

-¡No pasa nada, Jazy!- grito la niña desde la silla. Bella sonreía a sus hermanos junto con Edward que no soltaba su mano. Esme procuraba calmar a sus dos hijos más hiperactivos, las enfermeras solo sonreían

-Hijos, les he dicho que se comporten en el trabajo de su papá-

-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas, niñita?- decía Emmett ignorando a su madre y acercándose a su hermana en cama

-Doctor, me siento muy mal…es que mi hermano el oso…me provoca alergia- contesto la niña siguiéndole el juego.

-Hmm…- dijo pensativamente mientras se tallaba el mentón-Enfermera, traiga la sierra…habrá que amputar- dijo dirigiéndose a Rosalie, quien solo bufo y se giro para ignorarlo.

-Tu no vas a amputar a Bella- se quejo Edward mientras miraba enojado a Emmett, este fingió mirarlo apenado

-Es eso o…-

-¿O?- pregunto Alice, quien estaba siendo alejada de la silla de ruedas por un Jasper nervioso

-¡O un abrazo de oso!- grito Emmett y abrazo a su hermana, todos rieron

-¡Yo también quiero abrazar!- grito Alice y corrió a tratar de subir a la cama de Bella, Al final Jasper la ayudo.

-No molesten a su hermana- reprendió con voz cariñosa Esme

-No me molestan, mami-

-Bueno, aquí todo esta muy animado- dijo Carlisle entrando con algunos compañeros a la habitación. Los niños corrieron con su padre, y este se dio tiempo de abrazar y escuchar rápidamente a cada uno de ellos, incluso a los gemelos que también veía como hijos. Después miro atentamente a su hija Bella

-Es hora, cariño- la niña asintió sonriente

-No tengo miedo, papi-

-Lo se, eres muy valiente- ella asintió y miro a Edward

-¿Me esperas aquí, hermanito?- el niño la miro serio y después vio a su papá

-Quiero estar con ella-

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no es posible-

-Pero…-

-hermano, tranquilo-dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano-Bella va a estar bien, yo lo se-dijo segura-Bella, te voy a guardar un postre para después-

Todos y cada uno se despidieron de la niña y la dejaron.

La operación fue todo un éxito, y a pesar de los tratamientos y constantes chequeos, la niña fue progresando.

El tiempo paso y cada niño fue alcanzando la pubertad y luego la adolescencia.

Emmett comenzó a tener citas, Jasper se mantenía alejado de las chicas por que tenia suficiente con mantener a los chicos alejados de sus hermanas.

Rosalie constantemente se enojaba y despreciaba alas citas de Emmett, y apenas y miraba a otro chico.

-¡Emmett eres un asqueroso!.- se oyó a lo lejos, Bella miro a Edward que estaba junto a ella, tocando música mientras ella Leia. Ambos sonrieron

-Ya están otra vez- dijo ella y el asintió mientras seguía tocando

-¡Familia llegamos!- grito Alice en la puerta. Eran vacaciones y la pequeña disfrutaba del tiempo que tenia para que sus hermanos mayores estuvieran con ella después de las clases de universidad. Con el que mas explotaba su tiempo era Jasper ya que Rosalie y Emmett se la pasaban peleando.

Por Edward y Bella no tenia muchos problemas, ya que ambos iban al bachillerato al igual que ella. Los tres menores Cullen, aun no se separaban.

Alice entro al salón, con una sonrisa grande mientras que Jasper la seguía de cerca con una cantidad innumerable de bolsas y gesto cansado

-Hay, Bella, de las ofertas que te perdiste- dijo dejándose caer en el primer sillón que encontró, la aludida le sonrío

-No tengo perdón, Alice-esta sonrío, sabiendo que su hermana odiaba las compras

-Claro que lo tienes, Bella, solo debes acompañarme a la próxima- Bella gimió ante la anticipación de la tortura mientras su hermano a su lado se reía

-Gracias por la ayuda, Edward-

-Nadie se mete con Alice, y lo sabes, hermanita- dijo el sonriente

-¡SAL DE MI VISTA, PEDAZO DE MENTECATO!- grito Rosalie mientras corría escaleras abajo con gesto molesto-¡Alguien aléjelo de mi vista!- Emmett entro usando unos de los vestidos de Rosalie, que se había roto en varias partes por ser forzado a ocupar el cuerpo musculoso del chico.

-¿Cómo me veo, chicos?- pregunto el sonriente, mientras todos se echaban a reír-¿Ves, Rose? Se me ve mejor a mí- esta lo miro con odio

-Te desprecio- Emmett solo sonrío mas al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y le aventaba un beso

-Yo también te amo, cariño- Rose se sonrojo visiblemente mientras se daba vuelta y corría a la cocina, Emmett la siguió en seguida. Todos reían, de pronto…Bella se tomo el pecho

-¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jazz, el primero en notarlo. Esta negó con la cabeza mientras caía al piso

-¡Bella!-grito Edward que la salvaba por centímetros, la cara de ella era un rictus de dolor

-¡Oh, dios, Bella!- grito Alice-¡Esme, Bella esta mal!- grito al tiempo que tomaba un teléfono

-Bella, no me dejes, Bella…quédate aquí- le decía Edward mientras la sostenía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-El cuerpo de Bella, esta rechazando el transplante-dijo el doctor, mientras toda la familia lo miraba

-¿pero por que ahora?- dijo una Esme llorosa

-A veces pasa, cariño- la consolaba Carlisle

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Edward, el doctor lo miro y suspiro

-Por ahora esta bien, pero Bella necesita un transplante rápido-

-¿Podemos verla?- la voz de campanilla de Alice salto, el doctor asintió

-Solo dos a la vez puede entrar, y procure no estresarla- todos asintieron. Los primeros en entrar fueron Esme y Edward.

La joven postrada en la cama lucia demacrada y cansada, aun así se dio tiempo de sonreír a sus visitantes.

-Siento esto- dijo con la voz cansada, Edward fue el primero en acercarse y tomar su mano

-No lo lamentes, lo importante es mejorarte- dijo el con su voz aterciopelada, y su gesto lleno de dolor y preocupación. Acariciaba el rostro de su hermana como si fuera un cristal fino y a punto de romperse. Ella solo asintió

-¿Cómo se encuentran los chicos?- pregunto, su madre se acerco al otro lado de la cama y observaba a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos

-Preocupados por ti, incluso Emmett no deja consolar a Rosalie-

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Edward-Realmente deben estar preocupados para dejarse de pelear por un momento- Bella rió débilmente

-Es bueno servir para algo- sus parpados empezaron a caer-¿Qué dice el…doctor?-

-No importa, cariño. Tú preocúpate por descansar, hija.- beso su frente y ambos invitados vieron como la chica cerraba los ojos y caía cansada

-Me quedare con ella-

-Edward, cariño…-

-No, madre, no acepto objeción. Me quedare con ella toda la noche- Esme miro con amor a su hijo, las lagrimas bañando sus ojos, alcanzo la mano que sostenía la de Bella y coloco encima la suya

-Ustedes nunca se han separado, ni un solo segundo-sonrío débilmente-Y el amor que se profesan es…único- sin mas salio de la habitación.

Es de esperar, que cuando la gente tiene fe y se apoya en la esperanza, el rezo sea escuchado, pero antes hay ciertas pruebas que hay que pasar, demasiadas antes de ver por fin, puerto seguro.

-Edward, deberías ir a dormir- dijo Carlisle que miraba a su hijo, llevaban tres días en el hospital, cuidando de Bella, y el no se separaba ni un segundo de su hermana, junto con ella había faltado a clases con tal de salvaguardar la salud de su hermana. Bella en ese momento dormía tranquila, en espera de un transplante.

-Dormiré cuando ella este bien-

-Edward, pronto encontraremos un corazón para ella-su hijo asintió, pero no dijo nada. Miraba a Bella detenidamente, mientras acariciaba la mano de esta. Para darle fuerza, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, pero sobre todo, para darse fuerza también.

-¿y si yo le diera el mío, Carlisle?- dijo débilmente-Y si yo fuera el donante ¿podría mi corazón salvar a Bella?-Carlisle escuchaba, pero no daba crédito a las palabras

-No, Edward-

-No puedo resistir verla así, padre, quiero darle mi corazón…si eso la mantiene viva-

-No, Edward- repitió con voz autoritaria, y por primera vez, molesta.-Mírame Edward, mírame-su hijo obedeció a regañadientes-Nunca, jamás…vuelvas a decir eso-

-Pero padre, es lo único que se me ocurre…para no perderla-

-Ella va a estar bien, Edward, es fuerte-suspiro-Y jamás permitiré la idea de tener que sacrificar a un hijo para salvar a otro. Es mi familia-

-Pero, Padre…-

-¿Crees que a ella le gustaría lo que sugieres?- Edward hizo una mueca-Exacto, ella jamás aceptaría eso, y le dolería saber que te has sacrificado por su bien. Ten fe en mi hijo, ten fe en dios, pero por sobre todo, ten fe en Bella. La salvaremos, hijo. Doy mi palabra- Edward no contesto, no tenia la fuerza ni la misma fe que su padre, el había vivido teniendo miedo de perderla en cualquier segundo. Procuro siempre velar por ella, por su enfermedad, por su sonrisa…pero parecía que el destino cada vez exigía mas sacrificio, entonces ¿Por qué no darlo? Gustoso lo daría, gustoso moriría con tal de que Bella siguiera viviendo. No había un mundo si Bella desaparecía de este y era el, el guardián de que eso no fuera. Si eso debía, eso haría.

Por suerte, los planes suicidas de Edward Cullen, nunca vieron luz, ya que pocos días después apareció el donador tan esperado. La Familia que no hallaba la luz, por fin la vieron.

-¿lista para la operación, hija?- pregunto su padre, la chica de cabello castaño asintió

-Mi corazón esta en tus manos, hija-

-¡Pero que dramático, Bella!- llamo Rosalie mientras sonreía, todos rieron

-Cierto, y tu eres la reina del drama aquí-

-Así es, ni trates de robarme el papel-

-¡You are a Drama Queen!- canto Emmett quien recibió una colleja de la rubia-Pero que carácter, con razón no tienes novio, ni perro que te ladre-

-Eres un idiota-

-dime algo nuevo, dulzura-

-Ni por que Bella esta a punto de entrar a quirófano pueden dejar de pelear- reprendo la pequeña hada, Alice. Miro a su hermana- Todo saldrá bien, Bella. Y después la luz nos brillara para nosotros, créeme-le guiño el ojo- y ya tengo listo tu vestido para la fiesta de bienvenida-

-Se supone que eso era sorpresa, Alice- dijo Jasper, miro a su hermana- te veo en la salida, Bella-

-Cuida de que Alice no decida irse con ese enfermero de cuarto piso. Si viene a visitarme últimamente es para verlo- Alice se sonrojo

-Creí que eso era secreto de hermanas, Bella, eres mala- todos se rieron.

-Es mejor que dejemos a Bella, tienen que prepararla-ante la orden de su madre, todos los hijos salieron, Esme le dio su apoyo y sus afectos, antes de besarla en la frente. Antes de salir, solo Edward se quedo

-Todo saldrá bien, hermano- este solo asintió, frío y distante- Cuida de Esme, siempre es un mar de nervios en estas cosas-volvió a asentir, se acerco a ella y la observo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno dijo nada, bien por el temor excesivo…o el amor que no necesitaba palabras. Ambos se veían, sin darse cuenta, que la mirada que se transmitía, es la de alguien, que no puede figurar su vida sin el ser delante de el. Al final, el acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que ella se ruborizara, beso su frente y salio sin mas.

-Todo saldrá bien, hija. Estoy aquí- Bella, puesta en la mesa de cirugía asintió débilmente

-Edward…quiero a Edward-susurro, medio adormitada. La operación parecía estar bien, llevaban siete horas dentro del quirófano. La familia no se alejaba de la sala de espera, Rosalie durmiendo en brazos de Emmett, Jasper sin soltar a Alice. Esme miraba el vacío, esperanzada. Edward caminando de un lado a otro, esperando por una noticia, la que fuera de Bella. Entonces llego uno de los enfermos que auxiliaban a su padre en la operación, corriendo por el pasillo, se detuvo delante de ellos. Solo Esme y Edward se levantaron

-¿Eres Edward?- el aludido asintió-Ven conmigo- sin mas explicación, corrió, siendo seguido por Edward. Lo alistaron, le colocaron una mascarilla y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba delante de la mesa de operaciones. Su padre lo miraba desde el otro lado, mientras hacia un RCP sobre el corazón de Bella, que estaba blanca como la nieve sobre la mesa.

Edward perdió todo, el sentido del oído, el del olfato, el de los sentidos. El no se podía mover, no podía pensar. Jamás imagino tener ante si tal imagen y no resistía verla…pero su vista no se podía alejar de ella

-¡Edward!- grito su padre, y por la mirada que le daba, supo que no era la primera vez que le hablaba, el no pudo responder, solo ver como el rictus de su padre estaba poblado de preocupación

-Edward, hijo…habla con ella…la estoy perdiendo-

-¿Padre?- dijo el, sintiéndose tonto y lejano

-Edward haz lo que te digo- el dio un paso mas hacia donde estaba la habitación, pero no se movió mas-Edward Anthony Cullen, obedéceme, no tengo tiempo para esto ¡Bella se muere!- _Bella se muere_, repitió su mente _Bella se muere, y tu no haces nada mas que quedarte parada, idiota_. No necesito mas, antes de darse cuenta sostenía una de las manos de Bella y miraba el rostro de la que por mucho tiempo fraguo como su hermana.

-Bella, cariño ¿me escuchas?- le susurro cerca de su oído, pero no hubo respuesta-Vamos, Bella, ven conmigo…no te vayas-

-¡Presión Arterial bajando, doctor!- escucho una voz lejana

-¡Maldición, Edward, háblale, tráela de vuelta!- grito su padre mientras se esforzaba mas

-¡¿Que digo, que hago?!- dijo desesperado, veía como el rostro de Bella palidecía mas, perdía vida. Un constante pitido le taladraba los oídos y le provocaba dolor de cabeza, la frustración, el miedo...el dolor, la ira…todo se juntaba en su pecho y lo hacia querer explotar, querer morir. Si Bella moría, el moría…el no podía vivir sin su hermana…la amaba demasiado. El la amaba. La Amaba

-¡Doctor, la perdemos!-

-¡Bella escúchame!- grito Edward-Escúchame, no tienes…no te permito, morir…Regresa aquí, Bella ¡Prometiste que lucharías!- grito desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos-Bella, Te amo…yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, como mujer. Como la mujer que eres, y no permitiré que me arrebates del placer de decírtelo, axial que ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa a mi si me amas como yo a ti!- como única respuesta, un pitido intermitente. La habitación en silencio

-Presión Arterial, subiendo-dijo la enfermera-La recuperamos…-

-¿Bella?- llamo Edward, pero no hubo respuesta más que la de su padre

-Bien hecho, hijo- dijo Carlisle. Edward miro a su padre, solo siendo capaz de distinguir sus ojos, y estos estaban llenos de orgullo, de amor.-quédate a su lado, ella ha vuelto…solo por ti-Edward le sonrío entre lagrimas-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Acepto- dijo la voz alegre de Bella

-¿Edward Cullen, Acepta a Isabella Swan como su esposa Cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Edward resplandecía, nunca se le había visto tan feliz, su sonrisa casi rompía su rostro, su ojos solo miraban a la mujer que tenia delante de el

-Acepto- dijo con la voz llena de alegría

-Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-las ovaciones llegaron, gritos de alegría por todas partes. Pero en ese preciso momento, solo eran ellos dos. Y el beso.

Cinco años habían pasado, cinco años donde cada día era una muestra de amor para la pareja. Y ahora eran esposos, sus padres eran felices, aun cuando no concientemente, sus mentes sabían que esto pasaría, y no había cosa que lo hiciera mas felices…tal ves el próximo matrimonio entre Alice y Jasper…o el de Emmett y Rosalie. Era loco, era absurdo…era de película, pero era el destino. Y ellos estaban felices, por que el destino no pudo más que elegir bien.

-Hola, señora Cullen- Bella rió

-No tarde mucho en recuperar mi antiguo apellido-

-¿Y le gustaba más acaso, Swan?- Bella sonrío

-No, Cullen esta bien, pero ser la señora de Edward, es mejor- volvió a besarlo

-¡Ya déjala, hermano! ¡Tendrás mucho de eso en la luna de miel! ¡Ouch Rosalie! Mujer, que tienes la mano dura-

-Y tu la cabeza dura, deja de decir tonterías-

-No son tonterías, si no la verdad inmutable- todos rieron, era día de alegría. Las cosas estarían mejor, si…lo estarían-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Edward, amor-

-¿si, Bella?- pregunto el hombre que abrazaba a la chica por la espalda, disfrutando de su felicidad. Un año de matrimonio, y no cabía en que una persona pudiera ser asi de feliz

-Yo…tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Y que es?- silencio, el la giro para verla, su mirada era feliz, y se mordía deliciosamente el labio, no pudo evitarlo, tomo entre sus manos ese dulce rostro y la beso. La beso como solo el podía besarla, abrazándola a su ser, eran uno…solo uno. De pronto el celular de el suena

-¿Bueno?- contesto el-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?... ¿disculpa?... ¿Por qué me lo dices?...Ella te va a matar, de acuerdo, de acuerdo… entonces dile a Esme de la próxima reunión, y abstente de hablar ya. Tendré que decirle a Jasper que te evite la cafeína, es tu culpa- rió un poco y colgó el teléfono. Miro a su esposa con detenimiento y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dime, amor…acaso lo que me ibas a decir ¿Tenia que ver con el hecho de que voy a ser padre?- Bella lo mira sorprendida, antes de fruncir el ceño

.Maldito Duende chismoso, me las pagara-Edward se rió y la abrazo, feliz…inmensamente feliz

-Seremos padres, cariño- sonrío y la beso, cuando se separa la abrazo más fuerte-Esme y Carlisle serán más que felices-

-Le ganamos a Rosalie y Emmett- Edward rió, tan abiertamente como solo podía hacerlo con ella

-Cierto, Rose te va a matar-

-No hará nada que pueda lastimar a su sobrino- y la volvió a besar, un hijo…un hijo de ella, un fruto de su amor. Era excepcional la idea. Y pensar que ella…fue su hermana en un tiempo. Ahora era su mujer.

-Bella, hay un problema- dijo el doctor, automáticamente Edward apretó la mano de su esposa

-¿Qué es?-

-Bella, tu corazón…se ha debilitado, no resistirá el embarazo, es muy peligroso. Mi recomendación es…-

-No, no lo diga doctor- sentencio a Bella-Quiero a este bebe, y no renunciare a el-

-Bella, amor…- dijo Edward triste

-No, Edward. Este bebe nacerá, es mi ultima palabra-

-Bella, esto es peligroso- la mujer miro al doctor con toda la convicción del mundo, y el amor de una madre hacia su hijo no nato

-Usted preocúpese por el bebe, yo me preocupare por mi- Edward lucho, discutió…no quería y no podía volver a pasar por aquello, lo mas primordial para el era Bella, los hijos…no los necesitaba ¡Podían adoptar! Pero Bella fue terca, uno, solo uno. Un hijo de el y de ella, y seria inmensamente feliz. Solo con el, y lo demás no importaba. Su madre y sus hermanas la apoyaron, incluso su padre, al final…Edward solo pudo aceptar y rezar por que nada lo separara de la mujer, centro de su universo.

-¡Bella, tenemos que operar de emergencia!- gritaba Carlisle sobre los gritos de dolor de su hija, esta asintió- Todo saldrá bien, hija. Pronto traeré a mi nieto y te lo entregare-

-¡Papa, yo debo estar ahí!-

-Lo se, hijo-

-¿Edward?-

-Ya casi termina, amor- le hablaba esta, tratándola de mantener despierta mientras su padre trabajaba sobre el bebe

-Lo se, Edward- suspiro-Ethan, Ethan será su nombre-

-Pero va a ser niña, amor- le dijo el con una media sonrisa, la discusión que habían tenido durante el embarazo

-Ni hablar, yo quiero a mi pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo-

-Pero yo quiero a mi niña de ojos café y pelo castaño-

-Edward… ¿Lo cuidaras?- pregunto con voz débil-¿Lo amaras tanto como me amas a mi?-

-Tanto como a ti, pero no pienses esas cosas- susurro acariciándole la mejilla

-Te amo, Edward-

-Yo te amo a ti, Bella-

-Bien, Bella, hija…ya esta.- se oyó la voz jovial de su padre-Al parecer has ganado, aquí tenemos a nuestro pequeño Ethan-Bella sonrío, mientras su padre le acercaba a su pequeño bebe. Tenía una mata de cabellos cobrizos mientras lloraba, pero Bella lo miraba con infinito amor y devoción, y Edward compartía la mirada. Ambos miraban al niño que no paraba de llorar.

-Mi niño, mi precioso niño. Como te quiero, Ethan- Un pitido seguido

-¡Bella!- grito su padre-Bella, no…abre los ojos-

-¡Bella, amor!- la crisis llego, alguien se llevo al bebe que no paraba de llorar, la gente se movía. Carlisle maldecía y se movía a velocidad, tratando de salvar a su hija. Edward gritaba por su mujer, suplicándole que regresara. Pero fue inútil

_Todo fue Inútil, simplemente…ella se fue. Mi Bella, mi mujer…ella ya no estaba. Tantas veces estuvo al borde de la daga, y por una vez…no pude rescatarla. _

_Yo quería salvarla, yo la quería dentro de mi vida. Así no se suponía que debía ser, ella debía sobrevivir, ¿Quién arrullaría a Ethan? ¿Quién le daría amor de madre? ¿Quién lo vería crecer? O peor aun… ¿A quien abrazaría antes de dormir? ¿A quien le diría te amo, mientras le hacia el amor? No, Bella no podía desaparecer, al menos no sin mi. Yo ya no podía vivir sin ella._

_El padre Weber tomo un poco de tierra y la tiro hacia el ataúd, mientras cerraba su libro_

_-Polvo eres, y en polvo te convertirás- y con esa señal, el féretro empezó a bajar. _

_-Te amo, hija- dijo mi madre, lanzando un puño de tierra, para refugiarse en los brazos de mi padre_

_-Perdóname, Bella- hablo con la voz corta mi padre_

_-Adiós, hermanita- Emmett no tenia consuelo, no podía concebir la perdida de uno de nosotros. Nadie podía, sobre todo yo_

_-Adiós, Bella. Yo cuidare de Ethan…lo prometo- susurro Rosalie, llorando_

_El ataúd toco fondo, mis padres me miraban, esperando a que digiera algo. Todos lo hacían, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi. Pero yo solo veía el ataúd, esperaba que fuera una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla. _

_Como la que tenia todas las noches, cuando la preocupación por ella me atormentaba, quería despertar, entonces ella estaría entre mis brazos, con su enorme panza, abrazándome y consolándome de mi pesadilla, asegurándome que todo saldría bien. Y pronto, estaríamos los dos con nuestro hijo en brazos. Felices…con nuestra familia._

_Así debía ser._

_Todos lloraban, Todos menos yo…_

_-Prosiga…- dijo la voz de mi madre, capte el sonido en algún rincón lejano de mi conciencia._

_La tierra empezó a cubrirlo, sentí a la gente alejarse, pero yo no me movía…las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a cesar. Pero ahora eran mas fuertes, lograron vencerme…caí de rodillas al suelo, en un golpe seco…el dolor que esto infringió me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba despierto, despierto realmente…y la perdía. Un ruido, algo lastimándome en la garganta…_

_-¡Edward, cálmate!- grito Rosalie, entonces me di cuenta…yo gritaba_

_-¡Bella, regresa! ¡Maldita sea, Regresa!- grite y entonces me di cuenta que lloraba, mis puños se incrustaban una y otra vez contra el lodo, ensuciándome…lastimándome-¡Te amo, Bella! No te puede ir así, no así…no me puedes dejar así- _

_-¡Edward, por favor!_

_-No la cubran, no…ella adora la luz del sol…ella brilla con eso…ella…ella ¡Ella no esta muerta!- grite como poseso, sentí que alguien trataba de levantarme, me sacudí y seguí golpeando la arena, trate de arrastrarme a la tumba, abrirla. Solo una vez mas, quería verla una vez mas. Pero Emmett me detuvo_

_-Edward, déjalo-_

_-Emmett, con un demonio bájame- mi madre lloraba, mi padre trataba de tranquilizarme, y yo gritaba. No podía…no podía irse, no así. No podía dejarme…era toda mi vida, ella era todo para lo que había vivido, por lo que había existido. Sin ella no me quedaba nada mas que morir también. Yo no podía…mi oído capto un ruido, un ruido entre todo lo demás, un llanto. El llanto de un bebe. Mi cabeza giro automáticamente a buscar, entonces vi a Alice, con lagrimas en los ojos, y un bebe en los brazos. Mi bebe, mi Ethan, el ser por el que Bella dio su vida, el ser que Bella y yo amamos…_

_-Tu hijo te necesita, Edward- dijo la voz rota de mi pequeña hermana-Ya perdió su madre, no le quites a su padre-_

_-Ethan…- dije en voz baja, mis piernas se movieron, el bebe no podía llorar…no podía. Antes de darme cuenta lo sostenía entre mis brazos, el lloraba…y entonces sus ojos…sus ojos chocolate me observaron_

_-Aquí estoy, hijo. Yo te cuidare- el llanto se convirtió en gimoteos, yo bese su pequeña frente, estaba mojado y sucio…pero necesitaba tenerlo. Tenerlo…para tener un poco de ella. Entonces mis recuerdos me trajeron un pedazo, de los muchos recortes que había, el último corte._

_**-Edward… ¿Lo cuidaras?- pregunto con voz débil-¿Lo amaras tanto como me amas a mi?-**_

_-Tanto como a ti-murmure, mientras mecía entre mis brazos a mi hijo, y sentía como las nubes se iban-Por que es lo único que me queda de ti, lo único que tengo para vivir- el viento soplo, y me recordó la voz que miles de veces escuche_

_**-Te amor, Edward-**__ el tono fue el exacto, preciso…cargado de los mismos sentimientos. Mire hacia la tumba, después hacia el cielo y al final a mi hijo…su hijo. Nuestro hijo_

_-Yo te amo a ti, Bella- bese una vez mas la frente de mi hijo, y me deje guiar por mi hermana. Bella ya no estaba, pero tenia un pedazo de ella entre mis brazos, la muestra de que nuestro amor existió, la muestra de cuanto me amo, de cuanto quiso que nuestro amor presidiera. Tal vez no fuera una historia épica, pero era una historia…una historia de nosotros. De nuestro amor. Y eso, era lo que valía._


End file.
